


Balcony Scene

by Penny_P



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_P/pseuds/Penny_P
Summary: Kathryn, Chakotay and a balcony.  Romeo and Juliet, it is not.





	Balcony Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something that may or may not have actually happened to me on a vacation the late 90s and is just a bit of fun.

Kathryn stood on the balcony of her third-floor suite and admired the night. The twin moons that orbited V'Rone were both full and approaching their zenith. From her balcony, she had an unobstructed view of the light dancing on Lake Guilia, turning the dark water silver. Everything seemed to have a silvery tint; even the pine trees lining the far shore reflected pinpoints of brightness. They reminded her of the trees back home in Indiana the morning after an ice storm, when they seemed encased in crystal and diamonds.

It was a beautiful view - a romantic vista, meant to be shared. And there she stood, alone. Alone and getting chilled, she realized. The wind had shifted to come in off the lake and was quite cool. The thin silk robe was not meant for warmth.

She leaned against the rail and wondered at fate. _Voyager_ had assisted a V'Rone task force sent to change the course of a meteor headed straight for one of its mining colonies, and the grateful government had offered shore leave to Kathryn and her crew at several of their finest resorts. For once, neither Chakotay nor Tuvok had to pressure her into taking some time off. She was tired, and she knew it. Not just physically tired; she was mentally spent and spiritually exhausted. Back home, she had always retreated to Lake George when she felt this worn down so when the Domestic Secretary described this place she jumped at the invitation. Even though the resort was technically closed – it was considered between "seasons" – he arranged for her to spend the weekend there.

It had sounded like heaven, three days at a beautiful lake, away from the ship and the crew and the problems of _Voyager_. After barely ten hours, she was regretting that decision. Unable to sleep in a room that was overly warm and that seemed constructed for the primary purpose of conjuring up all her doubts, all her guilt and all her mistakes, she had stripped off her damp nightgown and slipped into the robe and stepped outside for a breath of air in the clear spring night. _I thought I wanted solitude. But solitude isn't much fun if you can't share it._

Then a silhouette appeared by the shore of the lake, and Kathryn straightened. It was hard to be certain, but the person appeared to be human; the V'Rone tended to be taller and thinner than the members of her crew. As the shadow came closer, she saw that not only was it a human, it was a familiar human. "Hey," she called, waving one arm. "Hey!"

The silhouette waved back and came closer. "Chakotay," she said, trying not to sound too happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stay our of your way." He was smiling; his teeth seemed whiter than usual in the silver light. He was also out of uniform, wearing only swim trunks and a towel thrown carelessly across his shoulders. "You weren't supposed to know I'm here."

"Let me guess. Tuvok wanted someone to keep an eye on me."

He nodded. "You can't blame him. The V'Rone government isn't taking the threats against us very seriously. You'd be a tempting target for anyone who wanted to use _Voyager_ to make a point with the Ministry."

She waved a hand dismissively. It was true, the Ministry had received a number of threats from a group calling itself the "V'Ronese Army for Freedom" threatening to kidnap or kill members of _Voyager's_ crew unless the Ministry released several prisoners from various penal facilities. "The Minister had assured me that the VAF is little more than a crackpot organization, lacking resources or supporters. I'm not worried." She leaned over the railing. "Don't tell me you're going swimming. That water is cold; I know, I tested it this afternoon."

"But did you check out the hot spring?"

Her eyes lit up. "Not yet."

His smile widened. "Why don't you grab a towel and join me? Looks like you're already dressed for it."

Her hand flew to the top of the white silk robe and pulled the lapels together. At this distance it was unlikely he'd seen anything, but he clearly guessed she had nothing on underneath. The idea of slipping naked into a hot spring with Chakotay was just a little too tempting, though. "Give me a minute to change into a bathing suit."

"Spoilsport."

With a laugh, she turned and went back to the sliding door that separated her from the suite. It didn't budge. Thinking it was stuck, she pulled a little harder. Then she noticed the red light on the door handle, staring at her malevolently.

The door was locked. She didn't remember locking it, but there was no doubt that it was locked up tight. She punched in the security code and waited. The red light blinked, obligingly turned to green, and then, before she could pull the handle, returned to a solid red.

She was locked out.

Some things aren't supposed to happen to starship captains. Getting locked out on a third story balcony while wearing nothing but a flimsy silk robe is one of them. Having to explain this to one's first officer, standing below, was another.  
"Kathryn?"

"In a minute." She tried the security code again, and got the same result. It turned green briefly, which meant that she had used the right code, but changed back to red before she could open the door. The lock must be malfunctioning.  
"Kathryn?"

"Just a moment." A finger of cool breeze whipped by and she shivered. She couldn't stay out here the rest of the night. There was nothing for it, she was going to have to admit this to Chakotay and ask for help. _Dignity,_ she thought. _Dignity is a state of mind._

She returned to the railing, holding her robe closed with her left hand. "Chakotay, there seems to be a problem. It appears that I am locked out of my suite."

He didn't reply immediately, and she just knew that he was trying not to laugh. The seconds stretched into a quarter of a minute, then half a minute. Finally, in a choked voice, he asked, "And how exactly did that happen, Captain?"

"I don't know," she replied haughtily, then she broke down and started laughing. "I don't know, but the damn lock isn't working and I can't get back in. I'm stuck out here."

Chakotay cocked his head. "Do you want me to climb up?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I want you to go find help."

"I could, you know."

"And where exactly did you hide your climbing gear?"

"Look over here. There are things, what do you call them, cornices, running down the side. I could do it."

She looked and saw that he was right. There were decorative bits of carved stone spaced at even intervals running vertically down the wall. They weren't much bigger than a man's fist, though, and they did not look particularly stable. "Just go find a night clerk."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin and took off toward the main lobby. "I'll be back soon. Don't go away."

"Very funny," she muttered, and pulled the robe tighter. The night suddenly seemed too quiet. She could hear the waves of the lake lapping the shore, the gentle swish of the trees in the light wind. All at once, she felt isolated - not solitary, not alone, but isolated, cut off, vulnerable.

It was not a feeling she enjoyed.

Earlier in the day, it had felt differently. She had hiked along the lake, taken a hot bath, enjoyed dinner and a nice glass of wine in her room. It had felt private, and a little indulgent. Now it seemed just a little pathetic.

Why had she thought this was what she wanted?

It seemed a very long time before Chakotay finally returned. He was alone. "The good news is, I woke up a clerk, and you'll be able to get back inside at dawn. All the locks are on a master timer. Because the resort's not officially open yet they forgot to turn off the system. At least you've got a couple of chairs up there."

Her mouth pulled to one side. "You call that good news?"

"Actually, yes. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm locked out of my room, too. Can't even get my communicator and call the ship. I'm going to have to hang around the lobby like this until morning."

She grinned. "Serves you right for spying on me."

He didn't smile back. Instead, he was staring intently. "Kathryn, did you leave a light on in your room?"

"No."

"Then what's that in your window?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder. A small beam of light was moving around inside the suite. She turned back to Chakotay and spoke in little more than a whisper. "There's someone in there."

 _The VAF_ , she thought. _Somehow, they found out I was here._

"Can you climb down?"

She looked at the wall. The little cornices were spaced at even intervals; unfortunately, the interval was at least two and a half meters. "No. They're too far apart. I'll jump."

"No. This is solid rock. Even if I catch you, we'll both wind up with broken bones and at their mercy. I'm coming up."

She watched long enough to see him begin his way up the wall, then moved quickly and flattened herself in the small space beside the door. They wouldn't see her unless they were at just the right angle or actually came outside. If they did come outside, well, she had the element of surprise on her side.

She hoped.

Time suspended itself as she waited, her heart pounding. Beams of light flickered through the glass door and swept the floor of the balcony, but so haphazardly that she knew it was an accident; they weren't looking outside yet.

Then she heard it: a wrenching sound, a muffled "Damn!" and then a bang, a bang and a shattering crash. She risked a look over the side. Chakotay was about halfway up, grasping the rail of the balcony below hers while he tried to swing himself up. The cornice on which he had been stepping had pulled away from the wall and dropped to the rock below. "Can you make it?" she hissed.

He managed to get a leg up on the balcony and hauled himself up. "Yes. But I can't get up any higher, those things won't hold. Can you get down here?"

She looked over the edge at the three-meter distance, then over her shoulder. The light was getting closer. "I better." Taking a deep breath, she carefully climbed over the rail, until she was balanced on it, facing her suite, then crouched low. Grasping two of the rails with all her strength, she kicked her feet backward and let herself hang. Chakotay caught her by the ankles, then moved his grasp up until he had her thighs. "Let go," he whispered.

She did, leaving him holding her full weight at a difficult place. Instinctively she leaned forward, over his shoulder, to spread the burden of her mass, and he staggered back a step, but did not fall. Carefully, quietly, he slid her down his body until she was standing on her feet. The robe hiked up, leaving her exposed and flush against his body.

Footsteps overhead. They froze, still pressed against each other.

"She's not out here," a harsh male voice said.

"Then where the _shan_ is she? She said she was going straight to bed after dinner. Her clothes are here. Her _shanning_ nightgown is here."

Chakotay looked at her, one eyebrow rising as elegantly as Tuvok's ever had. Kathryn looked away.

"Well, she didn't go walking naked by the lake," the first voice said sarcastically.

"Don't be asinine. She probably went back to her ship. Damn. Damn. This was our best chance."

"Let's go. I've got a bad feeling about this."

They heard the glass door shut again, and then waited in silence for nearly two full minutes. Then they saw two shadowy figures running away from the building.

"Well." She let out a puff of breath. "That was interesting."

"That was more than interesting. That first voice – it was the clerk who checked me in this afternoon."

"And the other was the very helpful staff person who brought me extra towels and dinner." She shook her head. "It figures. The place I pick for vacation is the hotbed of the VAF."

Suddenly she realized that she was still pressed against him. Her robe had come completely open and her skin was touching his, drawing warmth. You should move now, she thought.

She didn't. Neither did he.

Her arms were still wrapped around him, and he was holding her. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes were serious and fixed on her. "Not such a bad idea, after all. Keeping an eye on you, I mean."

Then his arms tightened and his head bowed against against hers. Although he said nothing, she knew he was thinking that they had just had a close call. Too close, she thought, and shivered suddenly. The kidnapping plan might have worked all too well if she hadn't managed to lock herself out. She tightened her grasp on him.

After a moment he let her go and stepped back. Without lowering his eyes, his hands gently closed over the edges of the robe and pulled it together, but he didn't let go. "Kathryn?"

Oh, and wouldn't it be so easy? So easy.

"Captain Janeway? Commander Chakotay?"

They jumped apart, startled. On the ground below, a man in the black and silver uniform of the V'Rone Special Services was looking up at them. Instinctively, Kathryn grabbed the sash of the robe and knotted it. "Yes?"  
"Lt. Maniyon, ma'am. I wanted to let you know we caught those two would-be terrorists. You're safe for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She suddenly was keenly aware that Chakotay was wearing nothing but swim trunks and she nothing but the robe. Undoubtedly, the officer below was assuming more than was actually happening. _Dignity,_ she told herself again. _Dignity is a state of mind_.

"Would you like a bodyguard, Captain?"

Chakotay spoke. "That won't be necessary, Lieutenant. I'm going stand watch while the Captain sleeps."

Maniyon nodded. If he was making assumptions, he kept them to himself. "I'm sorry we can't get the doors open. Would you like us to bring a ladder?"

"And sleep in the lobby? No, thank you." Kathryn shivered as the breeze whipped across the balcony.

"We could call the ship," Chakotay said quietly.

She thought about the transporter tech, on duty at 0200 and beaming in a captain clad in nothing but a thin white robe and accompanied by the first officer in nothing but swim trunks. She thought about the ship's grapevine, the fastest means of communication in the known universe. Then she looked out at the lake, noting the way the light seemed to dance on the ripples. "Not yet."

Chakotay didn’t hesitate. He called down, "Can you throw up a blanket? We'll be fine here until morning."

Maniyon nodded. "I thought you might say that." Someone unseen in the shadows tossed him a bundle, which he then threw up to Chakotay. "We'll make certain that suite opens in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Lieutenant." Kathryn, still clutching her robe shut, did not wave to him. Then she yawned, a big, luxurious yawn that seemed to come from every part of her body. Whether it was the sudden end of the tension or just lack of sleep catching up with her, she was suddenly very tired.

Chakotay turned and looked around the balcony. There was one very uncomfortable-looking chair with no padding, and a generous chaise lounge with a thick cushion. "Come on."

Taking her hand, he led her to the chaise. "There's still a few hours until dawn. You should try to get some sleep."

She looked down at the chaise and discovered it looked very inviting. Suddenly she was tired. "What about you?"

"I'll be right here." He jerked his head toward the chair."

"No." She lay down and extended a hand to him. "There's plenty of room for two and that wind is cold."

He took the hand but didn't move. His eyes were questioning.

"Please," she said softly. "It would help if…" the words trailed off as her mind filled in possible endings. If you would hold me, if you were here, if just once I could fall asleep beside you. "It would help."

Without letting go of her hand, he stretched out beside her and pulled the blanket over them both. One arm went around her so she could use his shoulder as a pillow. He's so warm, she thought, and felt herself relaxing.

He lifted the hand he held, then shifted so their fingers were intertwined and palms pressed against each other, the gesture that had been theirs since New Earth.

"Holy palmer's kiss," she whispered, unsure whether he heard. It didn't matter.

His lips pressed against her brow. "Sleep well, Kathryn, until the morrow."

Her mind was already becoming muzzy, but she felt herself smile. He'd heard. He'd understood.

She gave herself over to peaceful sleep.


End file.
